Vườn
Garden (Khu vườn) là một khu vực nằm bên trái Phòng Khách. Nó được mở khoá khi chơi tới ít nhất là level 2-1 lần đầu tiên. Tổng quát Khu vườn bao gồm 6 Ô Vườn; 2 ô trống và có thể sử dụng, và 4 ô phải mở khoá. Nó còn có một cái Shovel, một Watering Can (Xẻng và Bình tưới), và số lượng Fertilizer (Phân bón) mà người chơi đang sở hữu. Mở khoá 2 Ô Vườn ở giữa sẽ tốn gems (Đá quý) mỗi ô, mở khoá ô ở góc trái trên sẽ tốn $1.00 (23,000₫), còn ô ở góc trái dưới sẽ tốn $2.00 (46,000₫). * Tất cả giá cả có thể ở dưới dạng các loại tiền khác. Một khi người chơi nhặt được hạt giống, họ có thể trồng nó vào những ô vườn còn trống. Một hộp thoại sẽ hiện lên cho phép người chơi chọn loại hạt giống mà mình muốn trồng. Sau đó, người chơi cần phải cầm Watering Can (Bình tưới) và tương tác với ô vườn để tưới, nếu không thì cây sẽ không phát triển. Ô vườn sẽ trở nên ẩm ướt khi được tưới nước. * Một số cây trồng (như Oak Tree - Cây Sồi, hoặc Gem Tree - Cây Đá quý) có nhiều giai đoạn phát triển trước khi có thể được thu hoạch. Vậy nên, chúng cần nhiều hơn một ngày để phát triển. Trong trường hợp này, chúng cần được tưới cây mỗi ngày trong vòng nhiều ngày. * Một số cây trồng (như Gear Flowers - Hoa Bánh răng) có quá trình phát triển ngắn hơn trước khi thu hoạch. Người chơi chỉ cần tưới cây một ngày trước khi thu hoạch. * Có thể tăng tốc tiến độ phát triển bằng cách sử dụng Fertilizers (Phân bón) kiếm được trong quá trình chơi. Một khi được sử dụng, mặt đất sẽ sậm đi, và cây sẽ phát triển thêm một giai đoạn lần sau người chơi quay lại khu vườn. ** Để sử dụng Phân bón, tương tác với cái bao để lấy một bịch, dưới dạng một vũ khí, sau đó sử dụng lên Ô vườn. Nó cũng có thể được chế tạo ở Xưởng chế tạo rồi mang sang Khu vườn để sử dụng. Sau một số ngày nhất định, cây trồng sẽ trưởng thành và người chơi có thể tương tác để thu hoạch nó. Họ có thể nhận được thêm vật liệu, đá quý, thú cưng, vũ khí hoặc buff từ chúng. * Một số cây trồng có thể được thu hoạch nhiều lần, nhưng với thời gian phục hồi lại riêng. Trong trường hợp này, cây cối sẽ giữ nguyên vị trí, và nếu người chơi tưới cây lần nữa, cây trồng sẽ có thể được thu hoạch lại sau khi phục hồi. Nếu người chơi muốn xoá bỏ một cây trồng, chỉ việc sử dụng Shovel (Xẻng) và tương tác với cây để đào nó đi (Cần chú ý rằng việc đào bỏ cây đi sẽ xoá bỏ không chỉ cây mà cả hạt giống của cây, vì vậy nên cẩn thận khi làm việc đó với những loại cây hiếm hơn). Danh sách những Cây trồng Mỗi loại hạt giống có độ hiếm riêng của nó được hiển thị bởi màu sắc khác nhau. Hạt giống với độ hiếm Đỏ/Huyền thoại chỉ có thể được tìm thấy từ một nguồn nhất định. Trường hợp khác, chúng được coi là “Vật rơi ngẫu nhiên”, có nghĩa rằng chúng có thể tìn được từ Cửa hàng ở trong Xưởng chế tạo, Gashapon Machine (Máy bán trứng đồ chơi), vật phẩm rơi ngẫu nhiên, hoặc được cho từ NPC Robot (Người máy). Từ phiên bản 1.9.0, Hiệu ứng của cây trồng có thể được tìm thấy ở cánh phải của tàng thứ hai dưới Cellar (Tầng hầm). Cây trồng tài nguyên Cây Vũ khí Hãy ghi chũ rằng độ hiếm của hạt giống có thể khác với độ hiếm của vũ khí. Cây Buff và Cây Đặc Dụng Phần lớn những cây này có thể thu hoạch lại nhiều lần, nhưng vẫn có vài trường hợp ngoại lệ. * Những Buff nhận được sẽ được thêm vào cũng những buff đã tồn tại và không thể cùng loại với buff đã có. * Thú nuôi nhận được sẽ đồng hành cùng với thú nuôi đã có trong đợt chơi đó. obtained will accompany along with your own pet for the following run. Thư viện ảnh Ghi chú: Một số thông tin dưới đây được lấy từ việc “Đào dữ liệu” và có thể không đầy đủ. '' ''Ghi chú #2: Mọi thành phần mang tên “Plant Sprite/Ảnh cây” chưa tìm được ở trong game. Cây Cầu Vồng và Hoa Cầu Vồng được tìm thấy sau khi dẹp sạch phòng Quái Nâng Cấp trong Chế độ Badass, có thể mang ý nghĩa rằng tỷ lệ rơi của cây trồng hiếm sẽ cao hơn trong Chế độ Badass. '' SpriteAtlasTexture-hall background (Group 0)-512x256-fmt4.png|Garden's Background GSpirte 1.png|Sprite GSprite 2.png|Watered plot GSprite 3.png|Entrance in the Living Room GSprite 4.png|Barricade if Garden is not unlocked GSprite 5.png|Sprite GSprite 6.png|Sprite GSprite 7.png|Sprite GSprite 8.png|Sprite GSprite 9.png|Sprite GSprite 10.png|Fertilized indicator GPSprite 2.png|Seed GPSprite 4.png|Plant sprite (maybe?) GPSprite 8.png|Plant sprite Garden.png|The Garden when first added. Garden1.9.|The Garden as of 1.9.0. Garden1.9.7.png|The Garden as of 1.9.7. Garden1.10.0.png|The garden in the 1.10.0 Christmas Update. Garden2.0.0.png|The garden in the Chinese New Year update 2.0.0. GardenEaster.png|The garden in the Easter update 2.1.0. Thông tin thêm * Trước phiên bản 1.8.4, Gem Tree (Cây Đá Quý) cho 188 gems mỗi ngày, và từng có một lỗi là nó sẽ biến mất sau khi thu hoạch. * Trước phiên bản 1.9.0, những cây cho buff từng lấy ô buff đầu tiên, vì vậy khi đánh xong level 1-1 sẽ không được chọn buff. * Từng chỉ có 4 Ô Vườn trước phiên bản 1.9.0. * Trong phiên bản 1.8.x, độ hiếm của Cactus (Xương Rồng) và Magic Flower (Hoa Ma thuật) từng là Lam/Tốt thay vì Tím/Hiếm. ** Độ hiếm của Vine (Dây leo) từng là Lục/Khá thay vì Trắng/Thường. ** Độ hiếm của Bamboo (Cây tre) từng là Lam/Tốt thay vì Lục/Khá. * Từng có một khung thành ở rìa trái của Khu vườn. Dẫn trái bóng đá từ Đĩa đồ ăn của thú nuôi trong Phòng khách vào gôn sẽ nhận được thêm 10 Vàng trước khi vào ván chơi. ** Vật này được thêm vào trong bản 1.9.0 và bị xoá bỏ trong bản 1.9.5 Halloween. * Trong phiên bản 1.10.x (Giáng Sinh), Khu vườn được phủ đầy tuyết, và ở rìa trái có một cỗ xe kéo, với dòng chữ “deja vu” viết trên mặt đất. “Dèja vu” mang nghĩa “Quen thuộc đến kỳ lạ.” * Trong phiên bản 2.0.0 (Tết Âm lịch), một thùng pháo hoa sẽ xuất hiện ở rìa trái khu vườn, khi tấn công vào sẽ kích hoạt thùng và cho xem một màn biểu diễn pháo hoa ở phía trên khu vườn. ** Tuy nhiên, nếu nó bị tấn công bởi một vũ khí lửa (như Flaring Claw - Móng vuốt Rực lửa), railgun (súng trường), hoặc kỹ năng của Elf (Tiên nhân), nó sẽ bốc cháy và gây ra một vụ nổ lớn bao trùm cả nửa Khu vườn. *** Hơn nữa, làm việc này khi ngôn ngữ là Tiếng Trung (Giản thể) sẽ hiển thị lên lời thoại ''"春节期间，请小心燃放烟花爆竹！" (Xin vui lòng hãy sử dụng pháo hoa một cách an toàn vào dịp Lễ hội Mùa Xuân!). * Trước phiên bản 2.0.0, những Cây Vũ khí chỉ sử dụng một lần từng tốn vài ngày để trưởng thành. Hiện tại, nếu được tưới nước, chúng sẽ sẵn sàng sử dụng lần tiếp theo người chơi đến thăm khu vườn nếu ở trong cùng một ngày. * Trong phiên bản 2.1.0 (Phục Sinh 2019), Khu vườn sẽ được trang trí với vài quả trứng Phục Sinh và ba chú thỏ. Những chú thỏ này (hai trắng, một nâu) sẽ đi theo người chơi trước khi bắt đầu quá trình chơi. * Trước phiên bản 2.1.0, Ironwood “Cây Gỗ Kim” từng cho 3 Ironstone thay vì 4 khi thu hoạch. __NOEDITSECTION__